¿Se puede regresar?
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: No es necesario colocar algo aquí, en este caso lo importante está dentro.


_(Me acabo de dar cuenta de que sitio no deja poner sangrías, o en todo caso es un fallo de mi teclado)._

 _(También acabo de recordar que publicar contenido de este tipo no está permitido, pero qué va, de todas maneras creo que nunca lo revisan)._

* * *

 **¿Se puede regresar?**

Bueno, ¿qué tal?

Qué va, no os imagináis cuán difícil ha sido escribir esto, y si llegáis a hacerlo tened en cuenta que he tenido que realizar una intensa búsqueda espiritual en toda esta mierda.

Si en este momento tuviera que ir al grano, pues sin duda lo haría con gusto. El asunto es que antes quiero… bueno, más que nada relataros un poco cómo ha ido la cosa desde que me "retiré" del fandom (cielos, por un momento pensé que jamás volvería a publicar algo en esta sección, ni siquiera unas insignificantes y para muchos poco importantes mensajes).

Os dije que primero os diría lo que quería, así que venga, preparad esos puños.

Ha sido un tiempo, sí, ¿cómo podría negarlo? Pues vaya que veo que el fandom está medio muerto, así que me gustaría hacer algo para poder volver a animarlo, o al menos intentarlo. Ya saben, por los viejos tiempos y momentos de diversión, tensión, concentración e inspiración que he encontrado en este sitio. Podríamos decir que de todos los fandoms a los que he dedicado palabras este es el que más nostalgia me ha causado.

¿Y cómo podría no darme esa sensación? Quiero decir, realmente este lugar ha dejado una fuerte marca en mi terminada adolescencia y me permito pensar sin miedo a equivocarme de que no soy el único caso.

¿Os aburro, no es así? Vaya, escribir esto es realmente difícil.

Resumiendo palabras, más que nada quiero pedir disculpas.

Ya sabéis, disculpas por desaparecer así sin más. Ni una palabra _(al menos que yo recuerde)_.

Ya pasaron bastantes años desde que toqué por primera vez este sitio web, y si tuviera que explicar las razones de por qué tan súbita desaparición, pues mi explicación probablemente os obligará a pensar que soy un idiota.

Puedo sintetizarlo tan sólo en unas pocas palabras: intolerancia, competitividad e inmadurez.

 **¿Buscáis una explicación más profunda? Pues seguid leyendo.**

 **Intolerancia:** bueno, como dice el refrán, no hay peor mediocre que el que no sabe que lo es. Aquí se aplica lo mismo, no hay peor intolerante que el que no sabe que lo es. Fue bastante bueno de mi parte poder darme cuenta de eso (aunque me haya llevado bastantes años). Quiero decir, ese disvalor formaba parte de mi personalidad (de hecho aún está allí presente, torturándome desde lo más profundo de mi ser). Simplemente, y por más estúpido que suene, no podía tolerar que alguien me criticara. De hecho, el asunto era aún peor, ya que ni siquiera podía aceptar que alguien me hiciera observaciones. Las odiaba profundamente, pero me alegra de que hoy en día el recibir observaciones se ha convertido en parte de mi vida diaria.

 **Competitividad:** un poco menos complejo que el anterior, esta maldita característica maldijo mis días por mucho tiempo. Simplemente quería ser el mejor.

Agregándole algo de salsa al asunto, me permito y me duele admitir que nunca he sido una persona virtuosa. No me refiero a virtudes psicológicas, pues a pesar de tener ciertas malas actitudes siempre me he considerado una muy buena persona. Y esto, señores y señoras, también lo digo sin miedo a equivocarme.

Quiero decir, nunca he sido bueno jugando al fútbol. Con deciros que he hecho más goles en contra que a favor os servirá para daros una idea. De hecho, en toda mi vida no he podido hacer un solo gol para mi equipo. Auch, mi orgullo es herido con cada palabra que escribo.

Tampoco soy bueno bailando, pues creo que tengo dos pies izquierdos, así que no estoy errado cuando digo que solamente tengo dos problemas respecto al baile. El primero es la pierna izquierda, y el segundo es la pierna derecha.

¿A qué voy con todo esto? Bueno, como nunca he sido virtuoso, si lo analizáis más detenidamente lo mejor que he podido hacer en mi vida es escribir, y cuidado, que tampoco soy la maravilla de las letras como lo son otras personas. Así pues, deduciréis que tampoco podía soportar que alguien fuera mejor que yo en esto. Caray, eso también suena bastante idiota de mi parte, ¿no es así?

 **Inmadurez:** caray, siempre he sido de esas personas que creen que se ha logrado madurar cuando uno se da cuenta de sus propios errores. Me parece que después de todos estos años hice un buen trabajo buscando los míos.

Esto es algo así: "Ay, me criticaron uno de mis capítulos, así que me voy" ― pensó Zir Agron.

Jajajajaja, ahora que me doy cuenta soy capaz de tirarme y rodar por el suelo de la risa. Maldita sea, creo que hasta se me ha chorreado leche por la nariz (sí, me estuve tomando una taza de leche mientras escribía esto). Debo mencionar que una gota me pilló el teclado, recemos que para el día siguiente la letra _"J"_ siga funcionando como se debe.

 **Bueno, suficiente de hablar de algunos de mis tantos problemas.**

Mentira, todavía no.

Me alegra informarles que he madurado mucho en los últimos años; ya saben, algo así como el efecto de vivir la vida diaria algunas veces recibiendo buenas noticias, algunas otras recibiendo noticias "mejorables", y otras cuantas prefiriendo no haber recibido nada.

 **Vuelta de tuerca; vamos a hablar un rato acerca de quién soy y cómo estoy actualmente.**

Respuesta sencilla, soy una persona más del montón. Si tuviera que ser un poco más profundo y analista, creo poder decir que me he convertido en un real aspirante a escritor profesional. Ja, no creáis que mi deseo de ser un gran escritor acabó cuando desaparecí de este fandom. Por suerte ya no formo parte de las personas a las que les gusta presumir, pero a través de este sitio y mediante otras cuentas ya llevo publicadas más de cien "obras".

Hace un tiempo gané un concurso de literatura, el tema era "Novelas de Fantasía". Siempre fui seguidor de las historias en las que los personajes desarrollan fuertes lazos (de amistad, amor, o lo que sea) en medio de un mundo fantástico, todo rodeado por un gran ambiente. Últimamente mis seguidores y lectores beta (sí, he progresado mucho en todo este tiempo) me han dicho que mi estilo de escribir es bastante cercano al estilo de literatura que prefiere el público femenino (no penséis mal de mí).

Y es que tienen razón.

Creedme cuando les digo que en todo este tiempo mi forma de escribir cambió astronómicamente. He madurado tanto mental como literariamente, y eso me alegra muchísimo. Me gusta desarrollar mucho las relaciones de los personajes, casi basando todo lo que escribo en eso. Me encanta el romance y el drama (bah, ni tanto, no me gusta Titanic). Bueno, tal vez sí, pero me gusta especialmente cuando hay un desarrollo lento y todo un trasfondo que lo vuelva impecable. Cuidado, no me considero un maestro en esto, pero sí tengo considerables conocimientos.

No soy una maravilla escribiendo ni estoy cerca de serlo, pero siempre tengo en mente de que por lo menos lo que escribo está a un nivel digno de ser leído por los demás. Pero eso no está solo a mi juicio, también están las opiniones de los demás.

Para ir terminando con este pequeño mensaje, me gustaría decirles que por primera vez estoy trabajando en un "libro de verdad". Es decir, intentando escribir algo profesionalmente (mierda, que algún día lo lograré). Tengo la esperanza de que cuando lo termine (llevo más de trescientas páginas) lo pueda llevar a una editorial y que el sujeto a cargo me diga "no está tan mal". Ese es mi sueño desde hace más de diez años, volverme un gran escritor. En nombre del Blanco, juro solemnemente que lo conseguiré. En el futuro tengo la esperanza de ser muy conocido, como Eduardo Galeano o George R.R. Martin (será difícil superar a este panzón, el maldito es el Tolkien moderno).

En fin, creo que la línea que viene a continuación es la que muchos estabais esperando.

 **Estoy ansioso por volver a comenzar en este lugar. Ya sabéis, todo por los viejos tiempos.**

Tengo algunas ideas interesantes que compartir por aquí, así que espero no haber perdido mi toque de "escribir con pajaritos".

Por otro lado, debo informar que no me gustó para nada la segunda película. Simplemente no le encontré sentido. ¿Era necesario hacerla de esa manera? En mi opinión pudieron haber explotado mucho mejor el material que presentaba la primera, pero bueno, no soy el productor.

Por último, tengo la esperanza de poder revivir este fandom, lo veo bastante descuidado. Tened en cuenta que necesitaré tiempo, ya que además de estar estudiando Literatura en la facultad también tengo que ocuparme de otros fandoms y otras páginas que suelo frecuentar. Estaba pensando en empezar a escribir en Wattpad, pero es increíblemente ridícula la cantidad de material mediocre que he encontrado en ese lugar en **_UNA_** sola noche de exploración. Y con ridículo me refiero a Fanfictions de _Justin Bieber_ , _Zack Efron_ y el sujeto que hacía de _Freddy_ en _Icarly_ (vaya programa descerebrado). Meh, creo que hace falta decir que lo escrito anteriormente es simplemente mi opinión, y es tan válida como la de ustedes, por lo que debe respetarse.

Entonces, **¿se puede regresar?** Espero encontrar la respuesta pronto, me gustaría volver a leer a los viejos veteranos que antaño rondábamos por estos lares.

Les deseo lo mejor en la vida y la literatura.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
